Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Lewis and Clark
Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy Prequel is an upcoming prequel to Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy. Protagonist Billy Parker, who is Roy Parker's Brother, sets out to find a treasure of the famous Lewis and Clark hidden in the Bluffs of 1951 Sioux City, Iowa, but he is not alone, a experienced treasure hunter and bounty hunter is after the treasure too, and he wants it for his boss. Production and filming is set to start in 2018. ''' Chapter 1 Plot: '''15-year old Billy Parker who is in Summer 1951 Sioux City, Iowa, wakes up in his house and shoots his 1943 Red Ryder BB Gun For Target Practice, until He Finds Two Unknown Men who find some artifacts related to the famous Lewis and Clark, so Billy and his Best Friend Kevin investigate but they don't find anything, so they go back to Billy's House, Which The Unknown Henchmen reveals his name, Tom, and the Leader Named Henry Comes in and Point his Two Nickel Plated Colt SAAs at a Downed Billy Parker, and threatens him and says, "If you come to find the treasure before we do, we will shoot both of you down". then he decocks his Two Nickel Colt SAAs and Holsters it in its Holster and Kevin grabs one of Butch Cassidy's Colt SAAs and fires at them with it, but Henry and Tom Escape, Unharmed. Kevin Asks Billy, What now, Billy?, and Billy Replies, We get the Treasure before them..................Ending Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Plot: Taking Place right where Chapter 1 left off, Billy and Kevin found their location, which is a unknown forest spot in Sioux City, and nobody knows about it, so they plan an ambush. So Billy and Kevin pull out the Winchester 1873 and the Pump Shotgun "Montana", and fire at Henry and Tom, who in turn fire at them with a Colt Revolving Rifle and Colt Detective Special, and after they all run out of ammo, Henry and Tom run in the woods, Kevin confronts Henry and Tom in the forest, which ends up in a heated argument and Tom Turns on Henry by pointing his Colt Detective Special at Him, which causes Henry to Shoot him in the stomach. Henry Points His Gun at Kevin but Billy ambushes him and the three men fall down the cliff and Billy gets knocked out cold from the Fall, but Henry and Kevin survive, Kevin takes a swing at Henry, but Henry Grabs his head and slams it against a tree and it blinds Kevin, falling him to the ground, and then Henry grabs his knife and stabs Kevin in the gut. Henry Says, About a year ago, Garrison gave me second in command, because i did everything he asked, so now(He Empties the used ammo from his Nickel Plated Colt SAA ) i have to get the treasure, i have to do it for Garrison....(Clicks The Hammer) I know that you understand. Billy Tackles Henry, making a shot go off in the progress in reflex, and the two have a brutal fist fight, Kevin Crawls to grabs Henry's Nickel Colt SAA, which he grabs, but Henry kicks it away and kicks Kevin in the face. Billy and Henry continue their fist fight, and Kevin pulls Henry's Knife out of his gut, and Kevin Runs at him with it but Henry kicks him down and holds Billy in a Gun Point Hostage Position with his Nickel Colt SAA, while Kevin points one of Butch Cassidy Colt SAAs at Henry, Henry says, Don't do that, even if you had a shot, you don't have the guts to kill me, but i guess that luck has changed, Henry Continues, so Kevin you have to chose, between you. Billy, or me. Billy kicks Henry and the three men fight and Kevin fights off Henry while Billy gets the treasure, and Henry Knocks him out and goes after Billy, which he offers a deal, which he splits the money, but Billy sets a trap for Henry, and then Billy Ambushes Henry, and the two fight, starting with Henry pointing his Nickel Colt SAA at Billy, and says, it's over, Parker. He Fires, but Billy deflects the shot, which hits Henry back, he is in pain, and Billy knocks him out, and then he finds the treasure and Kevin goes back to Circleville, Utah, where Garrison, Vince, and Clay wait for him, and Garrison orders Vince to shoot Kevin, which he does, Ending the two part Prequel. Prequel Characters: ' '''Jesse Titus: Billy Parker, The Protagonist and Roy Parker's Younger Brother, who sets out to find the hidden treasure hidden in the Iowan Bluffs. He finds one of Butch's Old Colt Single Action Armys and uses it throughout the film as his weapon. ' '''Unknown Actor: Kevin, Jess's Brother and The Secondary Protagonist of the prequel, and Billy's best friend who help Billy find the treasure. Cameron Redding: Henry, The Main Antagonist and Treasure Hunter who works for Garrison, The Main Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy, who wants to get the treasure for him, and serves as the second in command of Garrison's Gang, and Garrison's Right Hand Man, with members Clay, Vince, and Tom, and serves as the unseen Posthumous Quaternary Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy. He carries Two Nickel Plated Colt SAAs because he is a fan of the Wild West and he carries them in a dual holster rig, making him dangerous to mess with. ' '''Unknown Actor: Tom, The Secondary Antagonist of The Prequel and Right Hand Man of Henry and 5th In Command of Garrison, and the unseen Posthumous Quinary Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy. He carries a Colt Detective Special. ' '''Mentioned Outlaw Trail: Treasure of Butch Cassidy Characters: Roy Parker: The Protagonist of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy and Billy's Older Brother. Jess: The Deuteragonist of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy and Kevin's Brother. Martin: The Anti-Hero of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy, who is Roy's Nemesis. Ellie: The Tritagonist of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy and Roy's Love Interest in the Film. Garrison: Leader of Garrison's Gang and Henry, Vince, and Clay's Boss and the Bigger Bad of The Prequel, due to the fact of him sending Henry for the treasure instead of himself getting it, and later becomes the Main Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy. He carries a Derringer as his primary weapon. Clay: a henchmen of Garrison and Henry and one of the Tertiary Antagonists of The Prequel, along with Vince, and the tertiary antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy , he is not seen until the end of Part 2. He Carries a Smith and Wesson Model 15 as his Weapon. Vince: The Secondary Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy and the Tertiary Antagonist in the Prequel, along with Clay, he is not seen until the end of Part 2, and is Garrison's third in command. He carries a Colt M1911A1 as his main weapon. Sequel: a Sequel has been planned, the sequel will be called Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy Prequel: Part 2......all of the cast members are supposed to return for Part 2. Garrison, Clay, and Vince from Treasure of Butch Cassidy are set to appear in Chapter 2 for a brief role. Weapons and Equipment: Pistols: Colt Single Action Army: A Six Shooter used by Cowboys during the Wild West, which serves as Billy's Sidearm in the film. Nickel Plated Colt Single Action Armys: Six Shooters used by Cowboys in the Wild West, which Henry carries two as his main weapons due to him having a double holster rig. Colt Detective Special: a carbon steel framed double-action short-barreled revolver built in 1927, and is an example of a class of firearms known to gun enthusiasts as belly guns. It serves as Tom's Main Weapon during the Film. Lewis and Clark Flintlock Pistol: hidden in the treasure box with the Lewis and Clark money. Submachine Guns: Uzi: a submachine gun made for the upcoming Cold War. Used by Henry and Tom, who smuggled one in the United States before the Cold War. Rifles: AK-47: A Assault Rifle made for the upcoming Cold War. Used by Billy. Colt Revolving Rifle: Made in The Wild West and it was used during that time period. Used by Henry as his main long arm. Shotguns: Montana: a black engraved pump shotgun with a wood fore end and stock. Used by Kevin. Misc: Red Ryder Pellet Rifle: BB gun made by Daisy Outdoor Products and introduced in the spring of 1940 that resembles the Winchester rifle of Western movies.